Moon Over Bourbon Street/Transcript
OPENING VOICEOVER :KLAUS: voiceover They say the passage of time will heal all wounds. But, the greater the loss, the deeper the cut, and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering, and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again. So, as time moves along, we get lost in distractions. Act out in frustration. React with aggression. Give in to anger. And, all the while, we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger, and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed. Ready to begin anew. MIKAELSON COMPOUND lays lazily on the couch in Klaus' art room, wearing just her lingerie, while Klaus gets dressed :GENEVIEVE: Spoken like a man who's made peace with his demons. :KLAUS: his shirt My demons are dead, or chased off. :ELIJAH: the room and glares at Genevieve Yes, apart from the one lingering monster with whom you share a bed. holds out her heels in his hand I trust you can find your clothing and the door. stands up, takes her heels from him, and leaves the room :ELIJAH: annoyed You do recall that woman tortured our sister? :KLAUS: She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery. :ELIJAH: And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever. :KLAUS: shrugs ''A desire which she apparently harbored for quite some time! :ELIJAH: Niklaus, it has been a month. Now, I feel our sister's loss as deeply as you. But, you must stop distracting yourself with this ridiculous behavior and channel it into some kind of action. :KLAUS: ''a paintbrush and returns to his art Why must I, exactly? :ELIJAH: Because over the course of Marcel's tenure, the city grew accustomed to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that. :KLAUS: to paint and only half-pays attention to him Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits. :ELIJAH: the paintbrush from Klaus' hand If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again. :KLAUS: Perhaps it is too broken to mend. takes back his paintbrush and returns to his painting :ELIJAH: If you won't do anything, I will. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Kieran and Elijah have gathered a meeting for the various supernatural and human factions to settle on an agreement, including Genevieve and Diego to represent the witches and the vampires, respectively :KIERAN: St. Anne's has long been neutral ground in our city. So, it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you all for coming. :ELIJAH: Yes, thank you for coming. And welcome. holds up a signed document These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard. tears the document in half ''Which, of course, no longer apply, because I'm in charge. :DIEGO: You said that if we came along, that we would get to run things by ourselves. Never mentioned anything about making yourself king. :ELIJAH: Well, you were each selected to represent your own communities. In our honor, however, any issues that arise between factions, it will come to me. Now, we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city. However, you have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here: you can all play nicely together, or you can leave. LYCEE ''Abigail, and Davina are in the greenhouse, practicing spells on dried roses. Monique and Abigails flowers return to life, but Davina's remains dry and dead :GIRLS: Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Maintenent. :ABIGAIL: See Davina? It's easy. All you have to do is try. :DAVINA: frustrated ''I ''am trying. :MONIQUE: Trying and failing. Ever since you came back. :DAVINA: When are you going to stop being such a bitch to me, Monique? :MONIQUE: When you stop being weak. You're supposed to be a Harvest girl, but maybe you don't belong here. Maybe you never did. glares at Monique THE BAYOU approaches Jackson as they both watch Oliver and another wolf sparring and wrestling outside :HAYLEY: Shouldn't you be out there playing Fight Club with the rest of the frat boys? :JACKSON: Nah. That's just for pecking order. smiles They already know who's the Alpha. :WEREWOLF: Ohh! Next up! and Hayley go inside, where the rest of the Crescent wolves are setting the table for dinner :JACKSON: You gotta try Tucker's ribs. :HAYLEY: Then, what? Then we're gonna go play horseshoes? :JACKSON: laughs Hey! Don't mock country living, darlin'. :HAYLEY: Sorry. This is just a lot more family fun than I'm used to. :JACKSON: Well, maybe I can help you get used to it. :OLIVER: them Then all we got to do is just forget that she spent half her life with humans, and the other half with vampires. :JACKSON: Ollie, back off. :HAYLEY: It's okay. If the runt of the litter has got something to say, he should say it. :OLIVER: You know, word from the Quarter is your boy Elijah's holding some kind of power summit. Guess who wasn't invited? :HAYLEY: Where did you hear this? :OLIVER: It doesn't matter. The point is is that we're stuck here living in the swamp, while your vampire boyfriend's deciding who gets what in the city. But, I guess that shows how much respect he's got for the werewolves, huh? ST. ANNE'S CHURCH the summit, everyone is arguing over Elijah's new terms : DIEGO:'' shouting'' This is our city, too! We should be able to go wherever the hell we want! : GENEVIEVE: over Diego's shouts We would consider it an act of war! :KIERAN: agitated and pale We're getting nowhere. You vile creatures cannot agree. :ELIJAH: them all into silence Father, calm yourself, please. lowers his voice Thank you. Now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following-- discussion is interrupted by Hayley, who has just crashed the meeting :HAYLEY: --Are you serious? You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say? :DIEGO:'' stands up and points at Hayley'' What the hell is she doing here? :ELIJAH: Diego, sit. We are not dividing the city. We're establishing boundaries-- :HAYLEY: No, Elijah! There is not gonna be a peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table. and Genevieve both scoff And if they don't get one, I can guarantee that you will all regret it. leaders all begin to argue again, and Elijah pulls Hayley aside to talk to her privately :ELIJAH: Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together? :HAYLEY: No, actually, I don't! Because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me. Tell me something, Elijah. Did you leave the werewolves out because of me? :ELIJAH: I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter. My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. Now, I can assure you once this treaty is solidified, it will expand to include your people. :HAYLEY: And until then, I should tell them what? Sit? Stay? Roll over? :ELIJAH: shouts I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process all together! glares at him, and Elijah realizes that he was rude. His demeanor becomes softer Hayley, are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound? :HAYLEY: sarcastically You think the baby belongs there? You think that's where she'll be safe? :ELIJAH: Is the Bayou any better? :HAYLEY: The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do. heads back to the Bayou, leaving Elijah to consider her argument MIKAELSON COMPOUND continues to paint while Genevieve updates him on the events of the day, wearing only a robe and her underwear :GENEVIEVE: You should have seen your brother's face when Hayley walked in. :KLAUS: The Crescent curse is broken, then? :GENEVIEVE: Do you believe this will actually work? That we can finally have some semblance of peace in this city? Cami walks into the room unannounced, interrupting their conversation :CAMI: I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that... stops when she notices Genevieve standing in her underwear You weren't with a half-naked psycho-witch. Seems I gambled and lost. :GENEVIEVE: smirks Ten minutes ago, I was fully naked. :CAMI:'' sarcastic'' Oh! Then you served your purpose. Don't let me hold you up. :GENEVIEVE: You O'Connells sure do love to piss off witches. leaves the room so Cami and Klaus can talk privately. Cami waits until she has left before she starts arguing with him :CAMI: Really? The woman tried to blackmail me into stabbing you with the mystical knife of excruciating pain! :KLAUS: Well, New Orleans breeds nothing if not strange bedfellows, but I assume you're not here to question me on my leisure activities. :CAMI: I'm here about my uncle. He's deteriorating. The pills, the meditation, they're not working. His lucidity's shrinking by the day. A witch did this, a witch can undo it. You seem super-tight with Genevieve... maybe you could persuade her to help. :KLAUS: It won't do any good. These hexes, they start with magic, but as they take root, they alter the very chemistry of the brain. I'm sorry, Cami. The damage is done. :CAMI: I refuse to accept that, and you would, too, if you had any concept of family. PUB walks into a pub and looks around until she sees Josh waiting for her in a booth, with his hood up to remain inconspicuous :DAVINA: Josh! :JOSH: smiles Davina! suddenly becomes worried What are you doing out here? I would have met you anywhere you wanted. I mean, not anywhere Klaus or Marcel would be, which could be pretty much, you know, anywhere. But, you know what I mean. notices she's upset Hey. You okay? :DAVINA: It's Monique. She has no idea what I went through when I was dead. The ancestors hated me for what I did with my magic. I can't just start practicing again. sighs I knew I shouldn't have trusted Marcel when he told me to go back. I don't know how much more of it I can take. A ROOFTOP OUTSIDE THE PUB is on a rooftop across the street listening to Davina and Josh talk when Thierry arrives :THIERRY: On the outs with the witch again? :MARCEL: I got it covered. :THIERRY: What was so important you dragged me all the way out here? :MARCEL: I have a proposal. I want you and all the guys who walked out on Klaus with you to join me. :THIERRY: Rounding up an army? :MARCEL: Can't take back the city without one. :THIERRY: skeptical You have nothing. You have no weapons, no allies. You go even close to the Quarter, and Elijah will kill you-- that's if Klaus doesn't get you first. :MARCEL: So, what? Maybe I should hide out in Bucktown like you? I think you're here because you don't want to leave your home. I sure as hell don't want to leave mine. A battle is brewing, T, and while everyone's busy choosing sides, I'm gonna find a way to take back our city. So, you with me? :THIERRY: You were always great with words, Marcel. But, it's gonna take more than a pretty speech this time. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH arrives in the attic to find Father Kieran shackling his ankles to the floor :CAMI: Is that really necessary? :KIERAN: The sickness, it's-- it's overtaking my inclination to forgive. Replacing it with one thought that I could barely contain at the summit: "Kill every last one of them." :CAMI: We'll figure it out. :KIERAN: I tried to figure it out with Sean, but I was focused too much on that instead of trying to stop him, and I'm not-- I'm not gonna let that happen to me. You're an O'Connell. They are going to ask you to take my place at the table. Don't. Just leave. Just start over. :CAMI: I'm not going anywhere as long as there's still a chance. :KIERAN: How many times do I have to tell you I can't be fixed? :CAMI: And how many times do I have to tell you I will not stop trying? :KIERAN: That is just stubbornness, like-- like when you were a little girl. You always had to be right. You-- you-- you never listened. Just that thick head of yours. I prayed for you. And I got no answer. There is only blackness. There is only death. There's mine, and yours. reaches out and grabs Cami in an attempt to kill her. She thrashes and falls to the ground. She tries to crawl away, but Kieran grabs her leg and pulls her toward him. She reaches for a lamp that fell in the scuffle and hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious :CAMI: Aah! Aah! No, no, no! Ahh! ROUSSEAU'S is meeting with Francesca Correa at the bar :FRANCESCA: Mr. Mikaelson. :ELIJAH: Ms. Correa. :FRANCESCA: Please, call me Francesca. :ELIJAH: We can dispense with any formalities, Ms. Correa. I know exactly who you are. You own the Palace Royale Casino. You're one of the city's leading philanthropists. And-- according to my sources-- you're the matriarch to a rather sizable drug trafficking empire. So, why am I here? :FRANCESCA: Whatever you may think of me, my family's been a part of the human faction for years, which makes me uniquely qualified to take Father Kieran's place. You'll deal with me from now on. :ELIJAH: Are you giving me a mandate? :FRANCESCA: No. laughs I'm giving you an ally. I want peace just as much as you do. My lifestyle, which I enjoy very much, depends on it. :ELIJAH: Yes, I can see you're highly motivated. :FRANCESCA: You know, I should mention-- I've already spoken to the city's new mayor and the chief of police and other interested parties, and I have their blessing. I think you'll find it beneficial to have me on your side, even if it's just to prevent my less civil brethren from lashing out in ways that could prove painful to you. smiles fakely Have a good night. MIKAELSON COMPOUND is on his balcony, looking out at the city, before returning to his room, grabbing a paintbrush, and returning to his artwork. He finds Elijah standing in front of his painting :KLAUS: Not a fan of cerulean blue? :ELIJAH: Not a fan of your continued indifference. :KLAUS: Well, it's difficult trying to unite a community that has a history of mutual loathing. :ELIJAH: Spare me the platitudes, Niklaus. :KLAUS: A perspective, then? If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy. :ELIJAH: All the more reason why their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table. :KLAUS: Take a page from Bienville, brother. squeezes his shoulder If the table's the obstacle, remove it. pours them both drinks Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes. :Elijah: smiles Are you suggesting that I throw a party? and Klaus toast each other and drink. Meanwhile, music starts to play in the background MUSIC: Laissez les bon temps rouler! FACTION PARTY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND has thrown an impromptu party at the compound, where all the factions can come celebrate together and mingle. Genevieve enters with Davina, Abigail, and Monique in tow. Diego and the other vampires are drinking together when they see Jackson, Hayley, Oliver and the other werewolves entering the party. Klaus and Elijah look at the party from the balcony :ELIJAH: I'm impressed, brother. :KLAUS: Yes. :ELIJAH: Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds. :KLAUS: Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening. : is mingling at the party. Diego and some other vampires pass Jackson and Oliver :DIEGO: What's up, little man? purposely bumps into Jackson, which enrages Oliver :JACKSON: Oliver He's not even worth it. goes to follow after Jackson, sensing hostility brewing, but Francesca distracts him :FRANCESCA: Since you're preoccupied, I'll intuit your flattering compliment. smiles Thank you, I think I look stunning, too. :ELIJAH: after Francesca I trust you've spent as much time fortifying alliances as you clearly have selecting that dress. :FRANCESCA: So you do notice me. And, yes, I've already settled the dispute over the docks. I pacified the witches with an increased share in cemetery tours, and I've given the Crescents a Welcome-Back-to-Humanity gift in the form of $100 chips to my casino. So, I think I deserve some champagne, don't you? grabs a glass of champagne off a passing hostess, but when she grabs for it, he pulls it away :ELIJAH: Ahh. You know, in light of Kieran's deteriorating condition, the others have acquiesced to your proposal. You will represent the human Faction until he's ready to resume. :FRANCESCA:'' the glass from him'' Then, I suggest we make the most of our limited time together. sees Hayley enter the party, and stares at her PUB is sitting alone at his booth at the pub. He drops his bill onto the floor, and when he sits back up, he's startled to see Marcel sitting across from him :JOSH: gasps God! quickly composes himself Look. If you expect me to beg for my life, that's not me anymore. :MARCEL: smiles You think I'm here to kill you? I'm here about Davina. You heard about the summit. If it falls apart, each faction's gonna look for leverage against the other ones. Davina has to be able to defend herself, even from her own people if need be. She has to start doing magic again. :JOSH: Why are you telling me? :MARCEL: Because someone has to tell her, and she won't listen to me. :JOSH: So, what, I tell her, and you try to get her back on your side, right? Go back to using her as your personal weapon? :MARCEL: I don't care whose side she ends up on, just that she's safe. Because we both know right now, she isn't. considers this for a moment FACTION PARTY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND sees Oliver from across the room and smiles at him. He smiles back at her. Diego watches this happen, and angrily chugs his drink. Elijah notices his mood and intervenes :ELIJAH: Diego. You will be polite and welcoming. :DIEGO: Yeah, see, his people killed my whole family. My sister bled out on the floor right next to me. The only reason I'm standing here is because Marcel came along and turned me before I bled out, too. So, I'm telling you right now-- I cannot be polite and welcoming to that. :ELIJAH: Diego, I understand your anger. However, there are certain overtures that need to be made, if we are to find a degree of peace. leaves him and approaches Jackson :ELIJAH: Welcome to my home. :JACKSON: I wouldn't be here if Hayley hadn't forced the issue. :ELIJAH: Yes. It's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here. The vampires in particular view you as... well, barbaric. :JACKSON: Hayley tells me that this peace treaty is important to you. :ELIJAH: Yes, it certainly is. So much so, in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear. smiles Have a wonderful evening. : is on the balcony overlooking the party when Genevieve finds him :GENEVIEVE: Looking for your shrink? :KLAUS: Don't tell me you're jealous of Cami, love. :GENEVIEVE: Just curious why you'd seek her company. She seems so... ordinary. :KLAUS: Well, sometimes, ordinary is a welcome respite. :GENEVIEVE: I thought I'' was your respite. :KLAUS: Well, you are. You are. Promise me-- not another thought about Cami. ''notices Jackson walking up the stairs and turns to leave Excuse me. : follows Jackson into one of the upstairs studies, where he greets him :KLAUS: I'm so glad you accepted my invitation. :JACKSON: So, is this where the great Klaus Mikaelson says something poignant, and snaps my neck? :KLAUS: I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to offer you a gift. :JACKSON: Out of the kindness of your vampire heart? :KLAUS: Our hearts are more similar than you might realize. You see, long before I evolved, mine beat as a werewolf. I know your power. I know your burden. I'm here to take the latter away. :JACKSON: You want to make me a hybrid? I put my pack first, and I'm not gonna let anything compromise my family line, especially becoming some bloodthirsty vampire parasite. :KLAUS: That pride, that sense of loyalty? Well, that's exactly why I haven't snapped your neck yet. :JACKSON: Well, if you're not gonna kill me, then what the hell do you want? :KLAUS: Only to give you back the city that was taken from you. How is that for poignant? :JACKSON: Why would I trust someone who's conspiring behind his own brother's back? :KLAUS: I'm not trying to undermine Elijah's venture. I'm supporting his vision. Vampires destroy life to survive, witches are only as powerful as their dead, but the werewolves have thrived because their strength comes from family unity. The safety of that unity is what I want for my unborn child. The painful truth is, vampires are the antithesis of unity. :JACKSON: So, what, after a thousand years, you're finally ready to embrace the other half of your family tree? Maybe the other half doesn't want you. :KLAUS: Oh, they will once they return to the Quarter. pushes past Jackson to grab a wooden box from his desk. Jackson becomes curious :JACKSON: You got a plan to back that up? :KLAUS: out Cary's ring from the box My mother was a very powerful witch. I watched her craft all manner of magical items, but her most prized possession was this ring. I hadn't seen it for 1,000 years, and then it turned up hanging around the neck of a werewolf-- a direct descendant of my biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him. :JACKSON: How so? :KLAUS: Daylight rings shield vampires from the sun. So, why not a moonlight ring to protect werewolves from the curse? Think about it! No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within. :JACKSON: convinced What do I have to do? FACTION PARTY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND at the party, Davina leans against the wall, looking bored. Suddenly, Oliver approaches her :OLIVER: Hey. You look, um... :DAVINA: Nervous? Out of place? Short in this dress? smiles and giggles nervously :OLIVER: laughs ''I was gonna say ''pretty. I'm Oliver. So, what's the name of the girl I'm about to ask to dance? :MONIQUE: out of nowhere Monique. Her name is Monique. takes Oliver's hand, and as they walk toward the dance floor, Monique turns to Davina and smirks cruelly. Davina, clearly upset, storms away at the party, Hayley is standing on the sidelines, watching everyone dance, when Elijah appears beside her :ELIJAH: Would you care to dance? :HAYLEY: his offered hand and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor You outdid yourself! You even got Klaus to come out and play. :ELIJAH: Yes, it seems that only a sizable soirée is enough to tear my brother away from his efforts at the easel. :HAYLEY: That's never a good sign. Klaus once told me that his painting was a metaphor for control. For achieving his vision through sheer force of will. :ELIJAH: Well, truthfully, I'd be shocked if he didn't have at least a dozen or so of those visions swarming around in that insidious skull of his. I do hope your daughter inherits her mother's... gazes at Hayley from head to toe Everything. spins Hayley around dramatically, and she smiles :HAYLEY: It is weird being back here. :ELIJAH: Not unpleasant, I hope? :HAYLEY: Not entirely. :ELIJAH: Are you entirely sure you shouldn't be here with us? :HAYLEY: Why, Elijah? Because you don't think it's safe in big, bad Wolf Country? I'm not gonna sit in a rocking chair and knit booties, or haven't you figured that out yet? joins them :JACKSON: Can I have a minute, Hayley? :ELIJAH: You can have it later. :HAYLEY: frustrated Actually, he can have this dance. takes Jackson's hand and leads him away from Elijah to dance :JACKSON:'' for Elijah to get out of earshot'' Everything all right? :HAYLEY: Yeah, fine. We were just discussing the future of the city. :JACKSON: How can you be thinking about the city right now? I should have told you how beautiful you look tonight. frowns as he eavesdrops on their conversation from nearby CAMI'S APARTMENT is at her apartment, making herself a drink, when Marcel appears behind her, startling her :MARCEL: Easy. Easy. :CAMI: calms down and offers him her glass Julep? Minus the sugar and mint? takes a drink, but is visibly worried when he notices Cami's injuries from earlier :MARCEL: Hey. I just saw Kieran. He's not gonna hurt you again. In fact, he won't leave the attic at all. I arranged for a little boundary spell. :CAMI: You got a witch to help you? I thought they hated you. :MARCEL: For you, I found one who doesn't. smiles Hey. What's wrong? :CAMI: Nothing. tears up You're the first person to help me in a month. Kieran's the only family I have left. Without him, I'm alone. :MARCEL: Yeah. Yeah. I'm a little short on family myself these days. Hey. If there's anything I can do, Cami, just just let me know. CAMI: weakly There is one thing. holds up her bottle We're out of bourbon. and Marcel both laugh despite themselves FACTION PARTY-- MIKAELSON COMPOUND party continues on at the Mikaelson's home. Oliver goes to the bar for a drink when Diego approaches him :DIEGO: Hey, wolf boy. Should have had them put it in a bowl for you. :OLIVER: manically Well, yeah, if you want me to crush your skull with it. :FRANCESCA: to intervene Please, boys. At least fight over something interesting. Me, perhaps? :DIEGO: Francesca Nah, you don't want to get involved with his kind. See, they got this nasty little habit of going berserk and ripping innocent people to shreds. :OLIVER: No, no, no. Okay? Look. If my people wronged you in any way, you have my condolences, okay? Though I'd be surprised my kin could choke them down, being half as ugly as him. Diego picks Oliver up and throws him across the courtyard, where he falls onto a table covered in glasses of champagne which shatter upon impact. Diego vamp-speeds over to him, but Oliver pins him against a wall. Suddenly, Elijah appears and pulls Oliver off of him before pushing him against a table :ELIJAH: This ends now. I won't ask again. :JACKSON: Oh, we'll end it all right. looks over to find Jackson pinning Diego to the wall, a stake aimed right at his heart. Suddenly, Hayley appears on the staircase :HAYLEY: What's stopping you? Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die. Klaus and Francesca are watching the fight :FRANCESCA: Shouldn't you intervene or something? :KLAUS: Why would I? This party just got interesting. :HAYLEY: I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die. ELIJAH: angry Are approaching a point? :HAYLEY: My point, Elijah, is this-- if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point? Kill each other and get it all over with. considering Hayley's words, Elijah lets go of Oliver, and Jackson reluctantly lets go of Diego, as well LYCEE is at the lycée with Davina, where they're hanging out in the greenhouse. He looks through the shelves of dried herbs and flowers while Davina sits at a nearby table :JOSH: You know, I've only gotten roses once in my life. Didn't even get to keep them. :DAVINA: Why not? :JOSH: My first boyfriend-- my only boyfriend, really-- gave them to me for Valentine's Day senior year. Tried to hide them in my bedroom, but my parents found them. You may not know it, but roses will jam even the best paper shredders.'' beat'' You know, I don't have a home to go home to, or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that, but the thing is, I don't really care what they think anymore. If your family doesn't like you the way you are, screw them! You got me, and Cami... even Marcel. If you want. :DAVINA:'' sighs'' Marcel used me. :JOSH: He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you. And, you know, he also saved you from those people. So you don't have to trust the guy, but he does love you. smiles warmly at her And P.S? So do I. :DAVINA: smiles Even if I don't have any magic? All the power I had was from the other Harvest girls. I don't even know what I have without it. :JOSH: Don't you owe it to yourself to find out? You're a witch, Davina. You can't change your DNA any more than I can, so you might as well embrace it. hands her the dried rose he's been holding :DAVINA: whispers Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Maintenent. flower quickly comes back to life, and she smiles proudly at her accomplishment. She hands it back to Josh, who takes it and smiles back at her :JOSH:'' grinning'' Aww! CAMI'S APARTMENT and Cami are drunk and laughing hysterically as they return to Cami's apartment. She trips coming in the doorway :CAMI: Ow! Oh! Oh, oh, oh. :MARCEL: Haha! You okay? :CAMI: Yeah. Just some bruises. I'm still bruised. picks her up and carries her to her room Oh! "Bruise" is such a funny word. It sounds like booze. Do we have any more booze? :MARCEL: Uh, no. I think we drank it all. :CAMI: to pout Oh. You're a good friend, Marcel. :MARCEL: smiles You should lie down. :CAMI: him I'm tired of being alone. :MARCEL: I am, too. start making out, and eventually move to her bed, where they have sex. Nearby, a woven dream-catcher lies on her desk. Over at the lycée, Genevieve holds a similar dream-catcher in her hand, allowing her to spy on them as Marcel and Cami have sex Cami watches Marcel get dressed and gather his things :CAMI: Not that that wasn't totally worth it, but it can never happen again. :MARCEL: smiles ''What if one of us craves another julep? :CAMI: For whatever reason, Klaus trusts me, and you're the person he probably hates most right now. He'd see it as a betrayal. That wouldn't be good for either of us. ''finds the dream-catcher Genevieve planted in Cami's apartment, and picks it up :CAMI: Marcel? smiles widely It really was totally worth it. :MARCEL: Yeah, it was. ON A ROOFTOP is meeting with Thierry again to pitch his plan. He looks at the dream-catcher he took from Cami's apartment before he tosses it on the ground and stomps on it :MARCEL: You said I had nothing. You were wrong. I have the same thing I had when I rebuilt this city from the ashes the first time. Everything to gain and nothing to lose. I'm making in-roads, allies, not the least of which is Davina. And, I'm not leaving this roof until I can count you in, too. Besides, let's be honest, T, I'm all you got. I know those vampires, they didn't just leave the compound. They left New Orleans. :THIERRY: So, us against the world? :MARCEL: We'll get a third and a fourth. And pretty soon, we're gonna have that army. and Thierry stand and stare at the city skyline CLOSING MONTAGE his bedroom, Klaus stares at his painting for a moment before grabbing a paintbrush and getting to work : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: voiceover All change begins with a plan, the success of which depends on several things: depth of commitment, passion for one's cause... the compound, the leaders of the five factions: Elijah, Diego, Genevieve, Francesca, and Hayley-- representing the Originals, the vampires, the witches, the humans, and the werewolves, respectively-- have finally drafted their peace treaty. They each cut their palms and drip their blood into an inkwell, in order to sign the document with a mixture of all their blood Kieran clutches a rosary in the attic of St. Anne's Church and prays, while Cami watches him from across the room the Bayou, Hayley has returned to the long banquet table where they eat dinner, where everyone has gathered around to celebrate : JACKSON: Hey! To Hayley! : WEREWOLVES: To Hayley! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: voiceover Willingness to embrace a new path. Determination to overcome any obstacle. And, in some cases, even making unnatural alliances. is still in the greenhouse in the lycée when Monique and Abigail return. They're shocked to see that Davina has magically restored all of the dead flowers in the room, all of which are now in full bloom. Monique glares at Davina Oliver and Jackson have a private chat : OLIVER: You made a deal with Klaus Mikaelson? I'd rather turn every full moon. : JACKSON: If Klaus is right, this magic could do more than just stop us from turning. We could finally control what we are! We could draw on all the strength, all the speed, the raw power of our werewolf form. Our bite would be lethal to vampires, 24/7. The humans who hunt us, the witches who curse us, the vampires who hate us-- we wouldn't just be their equals. We'd be their superiors. MIKAELSON COMPOUND enters with the signed peace treaty and the inkwell :Elijah: Sign it. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Why? You've already done so on our behalf. :Elijah: Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement. signs the contract :Elijah: Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: We'll see. get a glimpse of Klaus' painting-- it's of the New Orleans skyline. In the sky, Klaus has added a large full moon END CREDITS : See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts